Pyromane
by Dieu Anonyme
Summary: Paralysé, il fixa les restes de sa baguette. Chaque fois qu’Harry pensait que la vie ne pouvait le gâter davantage, Mère Nature venait joyeusement le rappeler à l’ordre en lui crachant dessus. Avec délicatesse, naturellement. Spoilers tome 7.
1. Feudeymon

_N/A : __Un immense merci aux merveilleuses __Xaphania17__ et __Matteic__ qui ont entrepris la dure tâche de retaper mes chapitres !_

oOo

_Une idée d'histoire qui m'est venue en tête en finissant de lire le tome 7. _

Lisez.

C'est un ordre.

oOo

_Il n'aurait jamais, _jamais_ dû ignorer ce premier Lumos défectueux._

oOo

Il avait dit Adieu.

Adieu aux nombreuses tourelles, au terrain de Quidditch, à son lit à baldaquin, aux rassurants couloirs de pierre froide qu'il connaissait si bien après les avoir parcourus tant de fois la nuit, à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur, à la poire chatouilleuse donnant accès à la salle à manger, à Mimi Geignarde et sa stupide salle de bain, à la Réserve, aux Sombrals, à tout.

Il avait dit Adieu à Poudlard, à voix haute même, en descendant les marches du Hall d'entrée pour ce qu'il pensait indubitablement être la dernière fois.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de s'être arrêté net afin de se retourner et regarder le château, déchiqueté par endroits comme si on avait rageusement mordu dans sa façade de pierre dure, massive, pour lui arracher cruellement quelques morceaux. Il s'était fait la réflexion qu'on aurait dit un corps de roc mutilé, amputé d'un membre ou deux.

Puis il avait tourné le dos à ce gigantesque blessé. Et il était parti. Pour ne plus jamais revenir, se disait-il.

Et voici que moins d'un mois plus tard, il fixait à nouveau le fier emblème de l'école figurant sur la lettre jaunie entre ses mains.

Lentement, il décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit le contenu. Ses yeux parcoururent paresseusement les mots tracés en encre bleue foncée. Puis, il leva le regard et le fixa sur la fenêtre par laquelle il voyait s'envoler le livreur du charmant message.

Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement avant de simplement laisser tomber le parchemin, qui voleta jusqu'à ses pieds. Harry l'enjamba et retourna à la lecture du journal moldu qu'il avait entamé avant cette brève interruption.

oOo

« Pourquoi? »

« Pourquoi pas? » contre-attaqua Harry à voix basse, portant sa plume à sa bouche. _Verticalement - Mouche déplaisante qui pique_, annonçaient les directives du mot croisé. Quatre lettres …Quoi, parce qu'il existait un terme pour ça? Non, il n'était décidément pas très bon à ce truc.

« Pour une tonne de raisons! Tu n'as pas fini ton éducation, il te faut tes A.S.P.I.C.s pour trouver une carrière décente et en plus – Auror! Tu voulais être Auror, Harry! Tu dois finir ta septième année pour être Auror! »

En fait, peut-être que ce n'était pas réellement une mouche qu'ils voulaient… Plutôt une abeille, ou quelque chose du genre. Ça pique une abeille. Fort. Dudley avait passé deux semaines entières à se moquer du bras de Harry après avoir utilisé celui-ci comme tapette à mouches contre un de ces insectes vindicatifs …Ou était-ce plutôt une guêpe?

« Je ne pense sérieusement pas qu'ils fassent une exception en ce qui te concerne, même… Même après tout ce que tu as fait. »

Harry fronçait les sourcils. Guêpe n'entrait pas non plus dans les cases. Quatre lettres? Quel stupide genre de mouche était épelée en quatre lettres?

« Et puis imagine tout le savoir que tu auras perdu! »

Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à essayer de remplir ces grilles.

« J'ai entendu qu'en dernière année de Métamorphose, on étudie la transformation humaine. C'est de l'information vitale! Et en potions, on prépare du Veritaserum! »

Harry ricana en gribouillant _Rita_ dans la grille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ici toute l'année, hein? Jaser avec Kreattur? »

_Horizontal – Tours de magie_. Plutôt ironique pour une revue moldue. Un instant… _dix-sept_ lettres!

« Et Hagrid qui veut tellement te revoir… Harry, regarde-moi à la fin! »

Il leva enfin son regard ennuyé vers le visage de son amie. « Dis Hermione, quel mot peut bien signifier tours de magie et comporter dix-sept foutues lettres? »

« Attends… Est-ce que tu as écouté tout ce que je t'ai dit? Ne comprends-tu pas à quel point cette dernière année est importante? Toute l'éducation offerte par l'école aboutit aux A.S.P.I.C.s. Toute! Sans ces évaluations, elle ne vaut _rien_, Harry. »

Il continuait de la fixer sans rien dire. On entendait l'horloge du salon égrener les secondes.

Elle soupira. « Prestidigitations. »

« …Merde. Tu parles d'un mot. » Ses yeux s'abaissèrent à nouveau sur la grille pour écrire sa nouvelle découverte. Sauf qu'il ne savait même pas comment l'épeler. Hm.

« Harry! »

Le désespoir dans la plainte attira enfin toute son attention. Les épaules d'Hermione s'étaient affaissées. Le dos arrondi, elle s'effondra dans le fauteuil derrière elle et couvrit de ses mains son visage à l'allure soudain misérable.

Il posa sa plume – non sans regrets.

« Hermione, je – je ne veux pas y retourner. Je ne peux pas. » Il ne savait pas comment s'expliquer. Il ne pensait pas _devoir _le faire. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que tout son entourage débarque au Square Grimmaurd pour lui soutirer cent vingt-six raisons.

« Mais _pourquoi_? Harry je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. On s'inquiète tous pour toi. Tu ne parles plus à personne. Tu dors mal – je le sais, je le _vois_, Harry. Tout le monde célèbre ta victoire, sauf toi. Ils parlent de faire de ta date d'anniversaire une fête nationale, bon sang! Il y a tellement de monde qui veut te voir, qui veut te – te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait, mais tu restes cloîtré ici, tu–»

« Ce n'était pas _ma_ victoire, Hermione. » Son ton était dur. Il le regretta dès qu'il vit son amie tressaillir. « Écoute… Je ne veux pas les voir. »

« Je comprends. Tu n'as jamais apprécié ta célébrité et je _sais_ ça. Mais… tu ne veux pas _nous_ voir non plus. »

« C'est faux. »

Hermione inclina sa tête frisée et attendit un instant, mais Harry n'ajouta rien.

« Tu t'entêtes à rester tout seul dans cette maison, tu…» Elle soupira. « Est-ce que tu viens à l'enterrement de Colin la semaine prochaine? »

« Bien sûr. »

Encore une pause.

La jeune femme serra imperceptiblement les poings sur les plis de sa jupe. Elle s'obstinait et elle en était bien consciente. Ces temps-ci, trop de gens baissaient les yeux en croisant ceux de celui qu'ils se plaisaient à rebaptiser Le Vainqueur et elle refusait obstinément d'en faire partie.

Elle n'avait naturellement pas manqué de constater que les yeux du Survivant avaient été notoires dans l'enceinte de l'école. Elle avait surpris plusieurs jeunes sorcières à se pâmer devant leur couleur exceptionnelle et les cils teeellement-foncés-oh-mon-dieu les ornant – elles ne s'attendaient tout de même pas à ce qu'il hérite de cils roux avec les cheveux qu'il a, grommelait alors Hermione en s'éloignant de leurs gloussements irritants. Les adultes s'exclamaient devant les orbes verts dès la seconde où ils rencontraient le garçon – « Comme tu as les yeux de ta mère! » Mais il y avait une raison pour laquelle ses yeux étaient de loin l'élément le plus frappant de son visage, le premier plan du tableau sur lequel trébuchaient tous ses spectateurs: il y avait cet éclat. Certains en discutaient inconsciemment sous les termes de « cette _fougue_ dans son visage, t'as vu? », d'autres de la passion animant clairement ses traits. Certains n'avaient et n'allaient jamais souffler mot à ce sujet, mais se demandaient épisodiquement comment les yeux de Saint Potter pouvaient paraître aussi… brillants.

Hermione se mordilla un peu la lèvre.

Et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant au fait que peu de gens pouvaient maintenant soutenir son regard plus de quelques secondes d'affilée, admit-elle, puisque durant le dernier mois, la force de cette flamme avait crû de façon exponentielle. Le feu s'était transformé en incendie. Il se déchaînait dans ses iris. Brûlait tout sur son passage.

« Feudeymon… » murmura-t-elle distraitement, un souvenir lui revenant soudainement.

« Quoi? »

« Rien, je réfléchissait tout haut. » Elle battit l'air d'une main, chassant le sujet.

Harry sourit légèrement.

…Ne disait-on pas que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme?

Les orbes verts n'étaient ni durs, ni froids, mais leur intensité la perçait et l'épinglait au tissu moelleux du fauteuil tel un insecte vulnérable.

Hermione n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais elle avait une confiance en elle particulièrement stable, peut-être hautaine par moments – ce qu'elle n'avouerait pas même au prix de sa vie – et n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir vulnérable. Les personnes pouvant la désarmer ainsi étaient rares : Dumbledore, Rogue, Shacklebolt… Et, depuis peu, son meilleur ami.

« Harry, je… »

« Écoute, » l'interrompit-il, « j'apprécie tes efforts. Vraiment. Mais je suis réellement bien ici. J'ai Kreattur pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans cette _mort par solitude_ que vous semblez tous appréhender. Et puis, comment est-ce que je peux être seul quand vous venez me rendre visite dix-sept fois par semaine chacun, sans oublier mes passages fréquents au Terrier?» Cette dernière remarque rendit la jeune femme un peu nerveuse, mais elle ne vit aucune trace d'irritation dans ses yeux, décernant seulement une faible exaspération.

Vaguement rassurée, elle baissa les yeux. Et, agacée, se gifla mentalement pour cette capitulation involontaire.

« Et ton sommeil alors? Je te connais depuis sept ans mainte— »

« Je t'assure que mon sommeil s'améliore avec le temps. » Hermione plissa les yeux. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier cette information. Elle avait initialement considéré Harry un horripilant menteur, jusqu'au jour où, en cinquième année, rassemblant et tissant des liens entre une série de situations louches dont il faisait évidemment partie, elle réalisa que lorsqu'il s'appliquait réellement, Harry pouvait aisément rouler n'importe qui. Y compris elle-même, avait-elle déduit avec indignation. Elle envisagea même la possibilité que ses tentatives de duperie maladroitement bafouillées ne fussent qu'un moyen – très futé, elle devait l'admettre – de faire passer les véritables mensonges plus adroitement. Chose dont Harry pouvait ne même pas avoir pleine conscience.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par _avec le temps_? » Elle tenta de garder un ton curieux, et non suspicieux.

« Tu sais… Depuis la bataille. C'était pire au début. » Hermione sonda encore son visage. Il semblait convaincant.

Elle saisit le journal ouvert encore étalé sur ses genoux. « Un journal moldu? Tu ne lis pas la Gazette du Sorcier? Il y a de ces trucs-là dedans aussi, tu sais » affirma-elle, indiquant la grille de mots croisés.

« Oh. Non, je n'ai jamais pris la peine de me réabonner » répondit-il, haussant indifféremment une épaule. « Ça, je suis allé me promener l'autre jour et un gamin me l'a vendu dans la rue. »

« Une seconde, je pense—peut-être—je l'avais ce matin en tout cas... » Sourcils froncés, elle grommela en fouillant dans son sac en toile durant quelques instants avant d'en extirper un exemplaire légèrement amoché, mais présentable. Elle le tendit à Harry.

« Frais de ce matin. Je ne l'ai même pas encore lu moi-même, donc… »

Harry parcourut les grandes lignes de la une sans trop d'intérêt. Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur un titre plus subtil en bas de page, parmi plusieurs autres lui étant très similaires. _Lovegood - COLLABORATEUR. Condamné à 5 ans de prison. _Ses yeux s'agrandirent avant de venir s'abattre sur le visage d'Hermione, le poids dans son regard la faisant légèrement tressaillir.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Elle tendit la main pour reprendre possession de la Gazette.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sottises! »

« De quoi tu— Je ne vois pas—» Puis ses yeux, à leur tour, s'arrondirent. « _Lovegood_? Ils ne peuvent pas— Ils vont trop loin, ils n'ont pas de—»

« 'Ils vont trop loin'? Je ne comprends pas Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que le père de Luna peut bien _foutre_ à Azkaban? »

La jeune sorcière prit son visage dans ses mains et s'efforça de respirer profondément afin de se ressaisir. Puis, elle se redressa et se força à adopter un ton posé dans l'espoir de calmer son compagnon. Qu'elle évita résolument de regarder dans les yeux. _Espèce de lâche._

« Ils l'ont enfermé apparemment. Ils traînent tout le monde en justice, Harry. Tous ceux qui auraient pu être impliqués avec les Mangemorts. Ils… Ils font ça depuis une semaine et demie déjà. Je pensais que tu étais au courant, au moins de la situation générale qui— »

« Personne ne m'a rien dit. » Son ton était furieux, mais pas accusateur. Cela donna du courage à la jeune femme qui poursuivit.

« D'accord… Je n'avais aucune idée que tu ne lisais pas du tout la Gazette et tu n'as jamais abordé ce sujet donc je… Ils y a des dizaines de sorciers en attente d'un procès, Harry. Personne ne peut déterminer avec certitude qui était vraiment du côté de V…Voldemort, qui a commis des crimes sous son règne, qui n'était qu'effrayé et a agi en conséquence… Donc, ils jugent tous ceux qu'ils considèrent suspects. Et la liste est très, très longue…»

« Mais… Lovegood. Personne sain d'esprit ne jetterait Lovegood en prison pour ce qu'il a fait! Ils menaçaient de tuer sa fille, nom de Dieu! »

« Je sais, Harry, je sais… » Elle secoua de la tête. « Et il y a eu d'autres cas comme celui-ci. Pas aussi immérités, mais… » Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis entama les explications. « Kingsley a affirmé que ces procès étaient malheureusement une procédure nécessaire. Ce n'est que justice après tout. Puis, après que les premiers accusés ont tous été cruellement jugés, Arthur est allé en discuter avec lui. Kingsley a lui-même été étonné de la férocité du jury et a recomposé celui-ci pour que la situation s'améliore, mais… apparemment cela n'a pas changé grand-chose. » acheva-elle en relisant le petit en-tête accusateur.

« Mais pourquoi Kingsley n'a pas un… un droit de Veto ou quelque chose? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'en charge pas personnellement? »

« Il ne peut pas, Harry! La guerre— ces derniers mois ont connu trop de ravages. Il y a des réparations à entreprendre partout, des familles à soutenir, des orphelins à placer—» Harry grimaça. « Il y a tellement de choses à faire que le Ministre ne peut pas tout réaliser lui-même. Il nomme des gens qui nomment des gens qui s'en chargent… C'est ainsi que ça marche un ministère, on n'a pas le choix. Arthur dit que le monde moldu et la décharge de magie violente qui s'est abattue sur celui-ci occupent à eux seuls Kingsley à tel qu'il peut à peine garder la tête hors de l'eau à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Mais ces gens qui constituent le jury, comment peuvent-ils même songer à jeter des gens comme _lui _en prison? Il n'était pas un… _collaborateur!_ »

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques secondes. « Ils recherchent la vengeance, Harry… Kingsley s'est efforcé de choisir des gens neutres qui n'étaient pas directement mêlés aux crimes commis pendant cette dernière année afin qu'ils puissent juger objectivement. Mais je doute fort qu'ils le fassent vraiment. Tout le monde a été impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et le jury doit avoir une idée préconçue et plutôt péjorative de chaque accusé qu'ils rencontrent dès le départ, ce qui n'aide certainement pas la cause des innocents. Ils veulent purger la population sorcière de tous ceux qui peuvent être reliés à Tu-sais-qui… »

« Et personne ne dit rien? Personne ne peut rien faire? »

« Si, bien sûr. Il y a un décret qui permet à quiconque ayant assez de preuves de faire partie de la défense de l'accusé. »

« Et alors? »

« …Alors rien. Les gens ont trop peur, Harry. Personne ne veut prendre la défense d'un possible allié de la magie noire et courir le risque de se faire mettre sur la liste d'accusés à son tour. Je pense qu'aucune des personne inculpées à ce jour n'a eu de défendant. »

Harry secouait la tête. « C'est pas possible. La guerre est finie. Tout est fini. Et pourtant ça continue. La peur est toujours là, quand ça devrait être _fini_. » La frustration pointait clairement dans sa voix. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas devant la jeune sorcière.

« La population aura peur aussi longtemps qu'un pouvoir au-dessus de leur tête les menacera. C'est inévitable. »

« Alors il faut que ces incriminations ridicules cessent. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, Harry… » répondit-elle, en se mâchouillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Jeter des gens innocents en prison n'est pas une option non plus, Hermione! »

« Je le sais, ça! Mais on ne peut rien faire—»

« Il faut que quelqu'un parle à Shacklebolt—»

« Arthur l'a déjà fait, je te dis. »

« Eh bien apparemment, ce n'était pas suffisant. » Il marchait de plus en plus vite et commençait à étourdir Hermione.

« Harry—»

« Je vais au ministère. » lança-t-il brusquement, se détournant de la piste qu'il traçait furieusement depuis quelques minutes pour aller chercher une cape dans l'entrée.

« Quoi? Mais—»

« Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux. »

« Je—Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, je dois partir rejoindre mes parents en Belgique dans une heure! Tu—»

« Alors j'y vais seul. » Sur ce, il jeta la cape sur ses épaules et transplana avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter un autre mot.

Bouche bée, elle fixa le vide quelques instants.

_Stupide impulsivité. _Elle referma sèchement ses lèvres entrouvertes, pinçant celles-ci, regarda automatiquement ailleurs qu'à l'endroit où son ami se trouvait deux secondes auparavant. Et sursauta quand son regard se posa sur Kreattur qui, à un mètre de la jeune fille, la fixait sans un bruit. Il n'y avait qu'Harry pour déguerpir en laissant quelqu'un seul dans sa propre maison… Et une demeure si accueillante, qui plus était…

Elle jeta un autre regard nerveux à l'elfe de maison. Les balles de tennis lui servant d'yeux la toisaient toujours.

Elle ramassa le journal, le fourra agressivement dans son sac et se dirigea dignement – quoique rapidement – vers la porte de sortie. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de l'embrasser avant de partir. Le culot. Oooh, qu'est-ce qu'il allait en entendre parler dans ses lettres.

Elle referma sèchement la porte et, satisfaite de l'entendre claquer, pivota à son tour sur elle-même.

oOo

« Et quand est-ce qu'il revient? »

« Je l'ignore, Harry… À vrai dire, il ne se trouve quasiment jamais au bureau. Il court d'un lieu à l'autre pour juger des reconstructions ou de l'état psychologique de certains moldus. Lui, Mr. Brown et Mr. Annan– le Premier ministre britannique et le secrétaire général de l'Organisme des Nations Unies, des moldus – sont extrêmement occupés à démêler une tonne d'affaires. Il y a tellement à faire, tu comprends…» l'informa Percy de son ton encore pompeux, mais plus chaleureux qu'il ne l'avait été les années précédentes. Il y avait aussi une pointe de nervosité dans sa voix. L'entrée en trombe d'un Harry Potter visiblement contrarié l'agitait quelque peu. Il n'avait pas exactement compté parmi ses meilleurs amis ces dernières années.

Harry fronça les sourcils un moment. « Est-ce qu'il est au courant pour l'emprisonnement de Xenophilius Lovegood? »

« Lovegood? Tu parles de l'éditeur du Chicaneur ?» questionna le secrétaire-en-chef.

Harry hocha la tête. « Il a été condamné il y a à peine vingt-quatre heures, Percy. Est-ce qu'il est au courant? »

« Je… je ne sais pas. Non. Je présume que non, il— je ne l'ai pas vu au bureau depuis trois jours, alors…»

« Quand tu le verras, tu veux bien lui en glisser un mot? » interrompit Harry.

« Euh… d'accord. Oui. Oui. Est-ce que je lui dis que tu voulais lui parler ou…?»

« Dès que possible, oui. »

« Oh. Alors je peux prendre un message aussi, si tu veux—» s'exclama le rouquin en s'emparant aussitôt d'une plume et d'un parchemin.

« Non, ça va. Je pense que la nouvelle de l'emprisonnement de Lovegood lui donnera une bonne idée de ce qui concerne la nature de ma visite…»

« Ah. D'accord…» Percy ralentit ses gestes précipités et regarda brièvement les yeux déterminés du Survivant avant de fixer inconsciemment son regard à la hauteur de ses sourcils.

Harry hocha la tête, l'air songeur, et fit demi-tour. Il allait sortir du bureau quand un sorcier d'un âge mur en tunique couleur paille, attendant son tour à la porte, l'interpella: « Excusez-moi… Monsieur Potter. Pouvez-vous euh… attendre un instant? »

Harry s'arrêta et le regarda se hâter de porter une pile de documents de multiples couleurs sur le bureau de Percy avant de revenir vers lui en soufflant.

« Jarym Korthley. » se présenta-t-il en lui tendant une main ridée. Le jeune sorcier la prit et ouvrait la bouche pour se présenter lorsque le bonhomme l'interrompit en riant: « Harry Potter, bien sûr. Inutile de dire votre nom. Je travaille dans le Département des transports magiques. Désolé, j'ai écouté votre conversation avec Mr. Weasley. Vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer, un sorcier de mon âge a besoin de quelque chose pour se distraire, quoique j'aie toujours été plutôt curieux, même lorsque je ne ressemblais pas encore à une prune séchée. Oh et puis la porte était ouverte, vous m'avez bien vu, alors… Oui. »

Harry l'écouta jaser jovialement, un sourcil levé, alors qu'ils sortaient enfin du bureau et se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur.

Il était petit et arborait une imposante bedaine sous sa robe jaunâtre. Ses yeux ne cessaient de bouger, dansant et s'accrochant partout et nulle part à la fois.

« Connaissiez-vous bien Xenophilius? » son ton se fit plus grave.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je ne l'ai rencontré personnellement qu'à quelques reprises.»

« Oh… » Le vieillard eut un air peiné en regardant le sol. « Ce qui lui est arrivé est désolant … Il ne méritait pas ça. Il était tellement énergique et Azkaban… Ces cinq années lui suceront toute l'imagination et la folie du cerveau à jamais, je vous le garantis. Désolant, désolant…» ajouta-t-il en secouant lentement la tête.

« Peut-être qu'il est encore possible de réviser la sentence. »

« Oh… Cela m'étonnerait. Personne ne revient sur les décisions du Magenmagot. C'est sacré, ce conseil-là… Je plains les gens appelés à répondre face à eux. Ils sont si durs, à ce que j'ai entendu… Les Malefoy ne vont jamais s'en sortir vivants. »

Il entra dans l'ascenseur qui, miraculeusement, était vide, mis à part les quelques enveloppes multicolores virevoltant au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Les Malefoy? » Surpris, Harry le suivit.

« Oh… Oui, oui… Ils se font juger demain, vers midi. Le jury projette de leur infliger la pire condamnation possible…» Il frissonna. « Le baiser. Oh… Quelle horreur…» Il tressaillit à nouveau.

« Mais… vous venez de dire que leur audience n'a pas encore eu lieu! Comment pouvez-vous connaître la décision? »

« Oh, mais parce qu'elle est déjà toute prise, mon garçon. Ils attendent tous ce moment depuis le début des procès, que pensez-vous… La famille n'a aucune chance. Les membres du tribunal se sont assurés de cela grâce au premier procès les concernant. »

« Il y a eu un premier procès…? »

« Oh… Oui, oui… Ils ne l'ont certainement pas dévoilé publiquement, on n'en a pas fait mention dans la Gazette. En fait, les journaux sont tenus sous contrôle afin de ne pas dévoiler trop d'informations sur ces affaires juridiques. Ils veulent éviter de créer des scandales ou de semer la terreur. Je les comprends. Oh, au moins, ils n'omettent pas d'écrire les sentences… Sinon les gens se trouveraient complètement dans le noir. »

« Quelle était la conclusion du premier procès des Malefoy? »

« Rien de fatal… Du moins pour l'instant. Ce fut tout de même une sentence stratégique… Ils ont décidé de juger toute la famille ensemble, comme dans un procès pour une personne unique, comprenez-vous, plutôt que séparément. Ainsi, tout ce qui est retenu contre l'un, l'est d'un coup contre les deux autres, et vice versa. Ils sont désormais liés l'un à l'autre par la loi et tomberont ensemble. Et croyez-moi, ils tomberont de haut… »

L'ascenseur stoppa et la voix féminine annonça les départements de l'étage.

« Eh bien j'ai été ravi de discuter avec vous Mr. Potter! » s'exclama le vieillard, son ton redevenu jovial, en se remparant de la main d'Harry. « Ce fut un honneur. Même plus ! J'espère vous revoir dans les parages. Quoique cela ne m'étonnerait absolument pas si vous vouliez avoir un peu de paix à l'heure qu'il est… Venez donc faire un tour dans mon bureau, un de ces jours, par pitié pour un vieil homme mourant d'ennui! » Sur ce, il secoua énergiquement le membre en sa possession et sortit du compartiment en se frayant un chemin parmi les nombreux sorciers venus prendre sa place.

Nombre d'entre eux s'exclamèrent en notant sa présence, mais Harry ne leur prêta pas attention. De même, il tenta de ne pas faire attention à tous les coups dans le dos, aux milles questions et remerciements lui étant aussitôt lancés ni à la femme blonde qui agrippait férocement sa manche de ses ongles, un sourire béat décorant son visage.

Ainsi, les Malefoy étaient damnés.

Il songea que probablement, autrefois, il aurait jugé qu'ils méritaient d'être emprisonnés. Mais même alors, il aurait envisagé un séjour en Azkaban et non l'horreur de se faire soutirer son âme par un Détraqueur… Supprimant un frisson, il se souvint de sa troisième année, où la même menace planait dangereusement au-dessus de la tête de son parrain.

Cependant, les dernières années avaient changé beaucoup de choses dans sa perception du monde, y compris de celle d'une famille de Sang-Purs qu'il avait longuement méprisée.

Depuis que …Korelt? Korney? avait dépeint les dernières nouvelles qui la concernaient, un plan s'était lentement mis à se tisser dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas si l'idée était une de ses meilleures, mais, sincèrement, il s'en fichait un peu. Hermione voulait qu'il sorte de l'ombre de la vieille demeure héritée des Blacks et fasse une apparition publique, s'il avait bien compris?

La voix mécanique de la femme annonça clairement son étage.

En sortant, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie du ministère, un sourire narquois étira lentement les lèvres du Survivant.

Il n'avait jamais été du genre à rester longtemps les bras croisés, de toute façon.

oOo

N/A: Ceci est un essai. Et pas le meilleur. L'auteur n'est pas satisfaite. Mais est consciente qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part. Je n'ai rien écrit depuis trèèès longtemps - lire: rouillée - et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre. _Par contre_, en retrouvant le dernier chapitre de _Vide_ cruellement perdu et oublié parmi mes fichiers d'ordinateur tel un petit enfant délaissé dans les froides rangées d'une épicerie – le pauvre – j'ai eu envie de taper quelque chose à nouveau. J'avais une idée d'histoire en finissant de lire le dernier tome - je le sens d'ici que vous avez envie de la connaître - et me suis réveillée en transe l'autre soir pour me dire pourquoi pas la développer. Ce fut une expérience très dramatique et éprouvante. Naturellement.

Fait surprenant, ça s'est fait assez vite. Plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru en tout cas – faut croire que j'étais plus enthousiaste que je le pensais.

Par contre, je ne suis pas trop sûre de mon affaire. Donc ça m'aiderait vraiment si on commentait le passage– soyez positif/négatif/euh…autre ; on vit dans un pays libre – quoique probablement pas dans le même. Des commentaires ou un manque de ceux-ci stimulent réellement un auteur. Que ce soit pour abandonner ou poursuivre l'histoire. Merci bien pour la lecture.:)

- Moi


	2. Chauffés à blanc

_Toute prison a sa fenêtre__. – Gilbert Gratiant_

oOo

Lorsque les gardes les poussèrent à travers l'entrée de la Salle de Jugement, Drago fut tout d'abord aveuglé. Cela lui avait pris une bonne dizaine de minutes pour s'accommoder à cette lumière brutale la dernière fois qu'il fut conduit ici, il y a quelques jours. Elle lui semblait écrasante, pesant sur les yeux qu'il s'efforçait à grande peine de garder ouverts. Les quelques rayons qui s'infiltraient entre ses cils battant furieusement lui perçaient les yeux. Il se dit une seconde fois que l'effet devait être voulu. Les prisonniers avaient des chambres peu éclairées, puis étaient guidés le long du couloir chaleureusement éclairé à l'aide de quelques torches avant d'être lancés dans cette blancheur lancinante.

Plutôt déstabilisant, comme effet. Et les juges profitaient de cette situation afin de bombarder les accusés d'une liste détaillée des crimes les ayant conduits à cet endroit précis. Bien sûr Drago n'avait pas été assez malin pour se rendre compte de cela sur le coup. Il l'avait déduit à la suite de leur premier procès, une fois que le choc de celui-ci se fut estompé de son cerveau engourdi et qu'il s'était assis sur sa couchette passablement confortable pour s'en remémorer toutes les étapes.

Et puis il s'était aussi rendu compte que la lumière clinique ne constituait pas l'unique facteur qui l'empêchait de penser proprement.

Il tremblait comme une feuille.

Drago n'avait jamais été courageux. Il ne se contait pas de blagues à ce sujet. Et il avait d'ailleurs été plutôt heureux de ne pas avoir ce trait qu'il considérait stupide et auto-destructeur, caractéristique des idiots de Gryffondor. Par contre, plus les années avancèrent, plus il se rendit compte de la valeur dudit stupide trait. Il aurait beaucoup donné pour avoir une parcelle, aussi minime soit-elle, de bravoure durant sa sixième année… Et lors des réunions avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il— Suffit de dire que son respect pour Potter avait exponentiellement monté lors de ces réunions. Quoi qu'il ne l'admettrait probablement jamais à qui que ce soit. Il déglutit—il n'en aurait probablement même pas la chance.

Soudain, trois chaises se matérialisèrent derrière lui et ses parents et de lourdes chaînes surgirent afin de les y plaquer. Drago ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri et d'essayer de se débattre tandis que le métal encerclait ses membres et le maintenait solidement immobiles contre le bois froid et dur. N'y pouvant rien faire, il se mordit la lèvre en se répétant intérieurement que ce n'était que procédure nécessaire, rien d'autre… Ils allaient le relâcher assez vite…

«…Utilisation des Sortilèges Impardonnables, possession d'objets maléfiques interdits pas le Ministère de la… »

Ils récitaient la même liste que la dernière fois. Drago eut encore une fois l'impression qu'elle s'allongeait au fur et à mesure que le grand sorcier moustachu la lisait de sa voix de stentor, appuyant durement sur chaque acte les incriminant.

«… années de conspiration avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, tentative de meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore… »

Drago grimaça, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait son nom. Il y a quelques jours, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis comme des soucoupes tandis qu'il écoutait l'interminable liste des accusations. Paniqué, il avait regardé sa mère et son père à ses côtés, cherchant à s'assurer que c'était absurde, que c'était impossible qu'ils aient fait _tout ça_. Cette fois, il ne faisait que grincer des dents, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures sales, priant mentalement pour que la liste se soit raccourcie par miracle, qu'il se soit avéré qu'il y avait des erreurs, que les crimes n'étaient pas si nombreux que ça en fin de compte. Il savait, sans avoir à les regarder, que sa mère avait les yeux fermés et les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues pâles – il l'entendait étouffer des sanglots de temps en temps – tandis que son père fronçait les sourcils sans ne rien laisser paraître dans son regard.

Ils avaient tous trois la tête baissée et se demandaient tous comment est-ce que la situation a pu se retourner contre eux de la sorte… Drago se remémora ce moment où il retrouva ses parents quand, par miracle, Il tomba _enfin_, les libérant de cette prison dans laquelle ils s'étaient eux-mêmes enfermés.

Rien n'avait importé sauf le fait qu'ils étaient vivants et _libres_. Ils étaient habitués à ne jamais subir les conséquences de leurs actes grâce à leur argent et leur pouvoir au sein du monde sorcier et n'avaient pas songé un instant à ce qu'engendrerait la défaite du Seigneur…

«...tentative de meurtre de Ginevra Molly Weasley, torture sous Endoloris, évasion de la prison d'Azkaban, ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard… »

Drago commençait à s'accommoder à la dure clarté dans la salle. La liste de crimes donnait l'impression de ne jamais se terminer.

«…Refuge de Mangemorts et de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom au manoir Malefoy, effraction au Département des Mystères… »

Il fit des poings de ses mains et les tendit afin de réduire leur tremblement. Il lui sembla obtenir l'effet contraire.

_Ils étaient foutus_.

Il avait été effrayé la dernière fois qu'il fut conduit ici. Mais ils ne semblèrent pas vraiment décider de leur sort, toute la procédure ne se concluant qu'avec le verdict qu'ils allaient être jugés ensemble, plutôt que séparément. Cette fois-ci par contre, ça y était… Drago se sentait glacé, mais il sentait de la sueur perler sur son front et lui couler le long du dos. La chaise lui faisait mal.

« …Et obtention de la Marque des Ténèbres. » Un dur silence se fit dans la salle. Drago leva un instant les yeux pour voir les regards accusateurs des sept membres installés au-dessus d'eux. Il rebaissa rapidement la tête. « Plaidez-vous coupables ou non coupables? »

Personne ne dit rien. Narcissa laissa échapper un sanglot bruyant avant d'essayer de plaquer sa main délicate sur sa bouche, mais celle-ci fut brutalement ramenée en arrière par une large chaîne.

Le sorcier moustachu à la tête du jury se pencha légèrement en avant. Son ton devint plus menaçant. « J'ai dit… Plaidez-vous coupables ou non coupables? »

« Je plaide coupable. » Drago releva brusquement la tête sur le visage de son père. L'expression de celui-ci n'était plus aussi bien dissimulée que quelques minutes plus tôt… Son teint était gris, sa bouche une fine ligne, sa mâchoire serrée et… Drago se rendit compte que les poings de son père tremblaient plus que les siens.

« Très bien. » dit le sorcier en se redressant dans sa chaise. Il tourna la tête vers une longue femme sèche aux cheveux sel et poivre courts qui, plume à la main, s'acharnait sur un parchemin bleuté depuis le début de la séance. « Lucius, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy plaident coupables. »

« Non! » Lucius s'efforçait de garder sa voix ferme. « _Je_, Lucius Malefoy, plaide coupable. Narcissa et Drago n'y sont pour ri—»

« Avez-vous oublié, monsieur Malefoy, que la dernière fois que vous avez été emmenés dans cette même salle, le jury a pris la décision que vous alliez être jugés en famille et subirez conséquemment tous trois la même sentence? »

Narcissa inhala brusquement, le souffle coupé. Lucius blanchit encore plus et on aurait dit que son visage anguleux fut fait de marbre, si ce n'était des narines se dilatant furieusement au centre de celui-ci.

Visiblement, les parents de Drago non plus n'avaient pas saisi l'ampleur de la sentence de leur dernier procès… Drago se sentit légèrement étourdi. Le Ministère avait donc trouvé un moyen supplémentaire de faire croître les chances de leur capture. Tout ce dont ils accuseraient l'un se refléterait inévitablement sur les autres et ce fait ne pouvait être que négatif, vu qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas se montre ambigus à leur sujet.

Les Malefoys étaient dorénavant piégés comme des mouches dans une toile d'araignée. Une toile d'araignée dans laquelle ils s'étaient jovialement jetés de leur propre gré, faut-il mentionner.

« Donc, comme je disais, vous venez de plaider coupable—»

« Je me suis trompé! Je plaide non coupable—Je ne savais pas—»

« Pensez-vous réellement qu'une fois que vous avez plaidé coupable, vous pouvez changer d'avis? » La moustache touffue noire bougeait furieusement tandis que son propriétaire s'inclinait à nouveau dangereusement en avant. Suspendu sur les bancs au-dessus des trois prisonniers, sa figure les toisait de haut comme trois vulgaires insectes qu'il s'apprêtait à écraser. « Trouvez-vous que ce genre de plaidoirie est crédible à nos yeux? Tu étais plus malin que cela autrefois, Lucius. »

Il connaissait son père personnellement. _Non, non, non, non. _Drago eut tout à coup envie de secouer frénétiquement la tête, tel un aliéné. Tout allait de mal en pis. Ils ne faisaient que s'enfoncer avec chaque minute qui passait. Et lui perdait la tête.

Lucius ferma les yeux, pressant fortement ses paupières bleutées. « Je— Nous plaidons non coupables. » Sa voix trembla légèrement au dernier mot.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence dans la salle, interrompu seulement par la plume qui s'activait fiévreusement dans la main desséchée de la vieille sorcière.

« Tu sais quoi, Lucius… Je te l'accorde. » Drago n'avait nullement besoin de lever le visage pour voir le sourire narquois ornant les lèvres du membre principal du jury. Il pouvait l'_entendre_. « Que vous plaidiez coupables nous aurait facilité la tâche. Comme c'est là, la situation repose entre nos mains. Et pour être franc, Lucius… » Il se pencha encore plus en avant. Un peu plus et il allait tomber de son banc, eut l'impression Drago. « Tout ce que ça change est que ça prendra légèrement plus de temps. »

Le sorcier confirma leur damnation avec ces paroles, mais Drago s'accrocha désespérément à la pensée que plus de temps signifiait plus de chances de s'en sortir. Qui sait, l'un des sorciers voterait possiblement en leur faveur. Cela créerait un débat. Peut-être celui-ci changerait-il l'opinion d'un autre membre. Ou—ou un dragon pourrait surgir de façon tout à fait inexpliquée et détruire la moitié du bâtiment, comme c'est arrivé lorsque Potter s'était échappé de Gringotts. Ou n'importe quelle autre bête sauvage – un troll, un scroutt à pétard, Hagrid!

« Les interrogateurs seront : Marival Gorlenius Brayd, directeur du Département de la Justice Magique ; Karina Muyr Layndova, secrétaire d'état des Services administratifs du Magenmagot; Arnold Bondupois, Oubliator en chef et membre de la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie. Alors, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense? »

Drago jeta deux regards affolés jumeaux dans la direction de ses parents.

« Nous ne voulions pas—nous avons été forcé à faire ce que l'on nous accuse d'avoir fait. Nous—»

« Avez-vous été placés sous Imperium? » coupa sèchement le dénommé Brayd, sa moustache s'élevant brusquement à chaque parole qu'il prononçait.

« Je—Peut-être. » continuait Lucius. Drago était reconnaissant que son père tentait son possible en s'agrippant à toutes les options ayant la moindre chance de les sauver, aussi invraisemblables soient-elles. Peut-être réussirait-il, une fois de plus, à persuader leur entourage? Il avait déjà échappé à toute cette situation une fois, non? Il pouvait donc les en tirer une seconde? Drago reposait tout son espoir sur son paternel car, de toute façon, il était le seul qui pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour changer la situation…

« Quels faits viennent appuyer ces doutes? » lança la vieille dame sans lever le regard de son parchemin ou stopper la course de sa plume sur celui-ci.

« Je—je ne me sentais pas en total contrôle de ma personne et c'est de même pour ma femme et mon fils. Il nous arrivait de nous poser des questions sur ce qui nous arrivait, le déroulement des événements était quelque peu flou et—»

« Foutaises! » cria presque Brayd, riant aux éclats. « Ce mensonge va clairement se retourner contre vous, Lucius. Tes liens et relations si estimées ne t'ont pas averti qu'un examen est fait sur chaque sorcier entrant ici afin de déterminer les sorts majeurs ayant été lancés sur sa personne durant les derniers mois? »

_Non, non, non, non._

Drago entendit son père déglutir à sa droite.

« C'est—C'est possible que cela ait été avant ces derniers mois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a piégés bien avant cela—»

« _Piégés_? Tu oses dire piégés? Je te prie de ne pas ridiculiser la situation, Malefoy. »

« Je ne—»

« N'est-il pas vrai que deux des prisonniers, Lucius et Drago Malefoy, portent la Marque des Ténèbres sur leur avant-bras droits respectifs? » demanda le troisième interrogateur, un petit homme joufflu aux longs cheveux bruns lissés par en arrière dans une minuscule queue de cheval. Sa voix était monotone et il avait constamment l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron frais plaqué au visage.

« Cela ne veut pas automatiquement—»

« N'est-il pas vrai que deux des prisonniers, Lucius et Drago Malefoy, portent la Marque—» reprit le sorcier de sa voix lasse.

« Oui. Oui… »

La dénommée Layndova gribouilla frénétiquement.

« Pourquoi? »

« Je—Le Seigneur voulait que l'on accepte sa Marque, sans quoi il nous aurait tous tué, il ne—»

« N'est-il pas vrai que le plus jeune prisonnier, Drago Malefoy, utilisa les sortilèges impardonnables qui faillirent causer la mort de plusieurs personnes, dont Katie Bell, Ronald Bilius Weasley et Rosmerta Thornwell dans le but même d'assassiner le directeur de son école, Albus Perceval Wulfrik Brian Dumbledore, ce qui résulta en le décès de ce dernier, ainsi que les blessure de William Arthur Weas… »

Drago avait la tête qui tournait. Il avait de la misère à suivre la voix monotone qui exigeait des explications pour tous leurs crimes, mais écouta son père répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait lorsque le jury le laissait parler.

« Il ne l'aurait pas tué, Drago n'aurait jamais—»

« Quelles preuves avez-vous pour appuyer vos dires? » Même la voix de la vieille membre du Magenmagot semblait déshydratée. Étouffée.

« Il était stupide et innocent. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait, il ne pensait—»

« Et pourtant cela ne l'empêcha pas d'utiliser des sortilèges menant directement en prison et de poser des actes que la plupart des sorciers d'un âge mûr n'oseraient _jamais_ poser. »

Drago avait envie de pleurer.

« La situation était critique. La plupart des sorciers ne se trouveront jamais dans une telle situa—»

« Se trouver dans une situation critique ne signifie aucunement qu'il est nécessaire d'avoir recours au meurtre. »

« Je vous en prie! » sanglota Narcissa « Il n'a tué personne—Il n'a rien fait. Lai—Laissez-le partir! »

« Silence, s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas de scandales dans cette salle. » ordonna Brayd de sa voix tonitruante.

« Mais il n'a—»

« Narcissa…—»

« J'ai dit silence ou on sera obligés de vous sortir de la salle et le reste du procès se déroulera sans votre présence! »

Un silence se fit à la suite de quelques coups de marteau.

« N'est-il pas vrai que le Seigneur des Ténèbres résida dans le manoir des prisonniers et utilisa la baguette du prisonnier aîné, Lucius Malefoy… »

Le procès progressa. Chacun de leurs arguments était déchiqueté et aussitôt oublié, aucune de leurs excuses n'était convaincante. Lucius se débattait, cherchait des idées, tentait tant bien que mal de manipuler le jury, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Sa mère pleurait aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait. Et le temps filait, filait… Emportant avec lui tout l'espoir et l'optimisme auxquels Drago s'efforçait désespérément de s'accrocher et sentait fuir inexorablement entre ses doigts.

Puis vint le moment inévitable où, ayant visiblement fini leur interrogatoire, le jury s'apprêta à prendre leur décision.

Il y eut une minute de silence durant laquelle on n'entendait que les pleurs de Narcissa Malefoy ainsi que le grincement de la plume de Layndova.

Puis, le robuste moustachu se leva.

« Nous avons pris notre décision. »

« Quoi!? » s'exclama la mère de Drago. « Mais vous ne vous êtes même pas consultés, vous—»

« La façon dont nous procédons ne vous concerne en rien, madame Malefoy. » la coupa-t-il durement. « Maintenant, si vous voulez vous abstenir de m'interrompre, nous allons procéder à la l'étape fatidique du procès d'aujourd'hui. »

Il la fixa d'un regard mauvais durant quelque secondes puis prit une inspiration et énonça clairement la décision :

« Le verdict est que les accusés Lucius, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy s'avèrent tous trois Collaborateurs. Ils se verront par conséquent attribuer le baiser du Détraqueur, samedi, à vingt heures. »

Drago eut l'impression que le monde se refermait sur lui, se repliant de plus en plus jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Il entendit à peine sa mère crier à travers l'opacité et la lourde épaisseur qui le suffoquaient impitoyablement.

Il lui sembla tout à coup être conscient du moindre détail de son corps comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Sa bouche était devenue un orifice déshydraté, un désert dans laquelle crevait sa langue tarie et rugueuse, comme tapissée de sable. Ses yeux se consumaient, la sensation de brûlure se répandant tout autour de l'orbite jusque dans sa tête. Ses tympans allaient tout simplement exploser sous la pression.

« Je vous en supplie, pas Drago, pas Dra— »

Brayd saisit son marteau qu'il abattit sur sa planche de bois à quelques reprises. Le bruit assourdissant se répercuta dans la tête de Drago.

« J'exige le silence dans la salle ! »

Narcissa collapsa dans sa chaise comme si son corps venait d'être balayé de tout os et muscle l'ayant auparavant soutenu, son visage grimaçant inondé de larmes.

Satisfait, Brayd continua la lecture de leur verdict, levant lentement le bras tenant le marteau dans les airs. Drago n'arrivait pas à concevoir que l'abattement de l'outil inoffensif cèlerait pour lui une fin pire que la mort.

« La sentence sera donc exécutée dans très exactement deux jours, six heures et trente-deux minutes. La décision a été pris—»

« Monsieur Brayd! » s'exclama soudain un petit homme chauve à sa droite n'ayant jusqu'à maintenant pas ouvert la bouche. « Attendez. Il y a un témoin. Je—Je ne l'avais pas vu—Il n'y a jamais de témoins… »

Brayd, visiblement ennuyé, reposa son marteau avec un bruit sourd. « Un témoin? »

« Oui… On doit nécessairement inclure le témoin dans le procès ou l'on ne respecte pas les règlements du Magenmagot, monsieur. Je—je suis désolé, je n'avais vraiment pas porté attention, je ne m'attendais pas à un témoin—je veux dire… Je ne pensais pas qu'on nécessitait de preuves supplémentaires fournies par un témoin pour le procès des _Malefoys_ voyez-vous, je… »

Brayd arracha son papier de la main du sorcier dégarni.

« Très bien, très bien. Veuillez être plus attentif à l'avenir, Moose. Cela aurait été une erreur majeure que d'omettre d'inclure un témoin. Très grave. » Cela dit, Brayd jeta un regard à la paperasse et se retourna vers les prisonniers avec un regard amusé. « Eh bien. Apparemment, le monde veut tellement s'assurer que vous serez punis pour vos actions que quelqu'un a demandé de témoigner. Les témoignages sont très rares, Malefoy… Réjouissez-vous, vous êtes un cas spécial. » Il jeta un autre coup d'œil au parchemin, son sourire s'élargissant. « Très spécial. »

Drago, qui aurait normalement du se réjouir d'une nouvelle interruption et, conséquemment, pour la chance de gagner du temps, regrettait cet ajout au procès. Brayd semblait si heureux de cette tournure des événements que cela ne pouvait plus rien changer en leur faveur. Une certaine indifférence l'avait envahi… Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait réagir une fois que le choc se sera estompé. Mais, pour le moment…

Il se sentait… vidé.

Il n'aurait plus d'âme bientôt. Elle lui serait arrachée.

Cela le terrorisait, mais il sentait cette frayeur au loin quelque part, soigneusement dissimulée derrière un brouillard protecteur qui le séparait de la vérité. Il la connaissait – Dieu sait qu'elle fut une compagne très fidèle durant ces deux dernières années – et il sentait sa présence, mais sans encore la palper entièrement. Il ne pouvait pas encore établir de contact avec la réalité.

Lorsque le coup serait définitivement assumé, par contre, il allait virer fou. Il le savait déjà ; il ne serait jamais assez fort pour encaisser un tel ébranlement. Les Détraqueurs allaient hériter d'une âme de dément. Ha. Qu'ils s'étouffent avec.

« Karina, faites donc les modifications nécessaires à la description du déroulement du procès. Nous allons faire entrer le témoin de charge. »

Drago regarda son père. Il était plus gris et crispé que jamais, le regard planant dans le vide, les mains serrant les chaînes jusqu'à en avoir les jointures blanches et saillantes. Elles tremblaient toujours.

Sa mère, quant à elle, n'avait pas bougé. Sa silhouette délicate et brisée secouait sous les sanglots qu'elle ne tentait plus de dissimuler.

Après avoir ajouté le nécessaire sur ses feuilles, la vieille sorcière hocha sèchement la tête dans la direction de Brayd.

Celui-ci se leva à ce signal et, sa voix plus retentissante que jamais, annonça clairement :

« Veuillez faire entrer Harry James Potter dans la salle d'audience ! »

Drago eut l'impression qu'un objet lourd venait de tomber au creux de son estomac, lui coupant quelque peu le souffle. Potter? _Potter!?_

Il comprit alors pourquoi Brayd semblait si satisfait par cette visite. Harry Potter se faisait respecter de tous depuis sa grande victoire et s'il témoignait contre un accusé, celui-ci connaîtra la pire fin possible. Probablement qu'en plus du baiser des Détraqueurs, leur nom sera à jamais souillé dans la société sorcière, ou quelque chose du genre.

Drago frissonna. Le souvenir de Potter lui sauvant la vie dans la Chambre sur Demande ainsi que durant la bataille de Poudlard lui revint à l'esprit. Il l'avait ménagé, pour des raisons que le Survivant seul connaissait, mais il allait les punir, lui et sa famille, pour les plus graves actions qu'ils avaient commis. S'il y avait quelqu'un en ce monde qui avait le droit de se venger de leur alliance avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était bien son ancien rival. Drago tenta de l'haïr de la même force qui le poussait durant toutes ces années à l'école, mais n'y parvint pas plus que lors des vingt-quatre derniers mois de sa vie.

Sa haine immuable s'était progressivement évaporée au fil de sa sixième année, sa fumée âcre et acide filant entre ses doigts malgré tous ses efforts pour la contenir en sa personne. Il se souvint avoir désespérément pensé qu'il avait _besoin_ de se sentiment. Il était familier, il l'accrochait à tout ce qu'il connaissait : ses valeurs, ses convictions, sa position dans la vie, dans cette guerre. Cependant, malgré son entêtement, tout avait changé. Les événements vécus en sixième année lui avaient ouvert les yeux et repositionné le moindre détail dans sa perception du monde. Et Harry Saint Potter avait toujours été et sera probablement toujours un élément important et criard dans celle-ci.

Les grandes portes de bois s'ouvrirent et ses yeux suivirent la mince silhouette s'infiltrant dans la grande pièce sous tous les regards des occupants de cette dernière.

Il enregistra rapidement tous les détails de son apparence, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ces études s'avéraient parfois utiles afin de tourmenter son ennemi et devinrent progressivement un réflexe chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Sa cape frappait l'air derrière lui tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas déterminé. Ses cheveux étaient aussi ébouriffés qu'ils l'avaient toujours été, quoiqu'un peu plus longs depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ces horribles lunettes enlaidissaient toujours son visage, reflétant occasionnellement la violente lumière de la salle. Les éléments caractéristiques de son apparence étaient donc bien en place.

Drago nota toutefois quelques changements.

Ses joues semblaient légèrement creusées, donnant un air plus mature et prononcé aux traits de son visage. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux que l'on pouvait difficilement percevoir à cause des cheveux tombant dans ceux-ci. Drago se remémora cependant que les quelques brèves fois où il avait croisé Potter au courant de la dernière année, celui-ci semblait déjà plus mince et cerné que lors de leurs rencontres à l'école ; il n'avait simplement jamais vraiment pris la peine de le constater, car des pensées plus pressantes lui plombaient alors l'esprit. Finalement, il remarqua une longue et mince cicatrice longeant la joue de Potter venait s'ajouter à la collection de balafres du Vainqueur. Le jeune Serpentard déduit qu'elle avait dû être administrée par un sortilège ou elle aurait déjà été effacée par un sort de guérison.

« Monsieur Potter! » s'exclama chaleureusement Brayd. « Bienvenue au jugement de la famille Malefoys. Je suis Marival Brayd et voici Karina Layndova et Arnold Bondupois. Nous sommes chargés d'interroger les accusés. »

Potter hocha la tête en se dirigeant vers la cabine du témoin.

« Oh, mais ne vous donnez pas la peine de rester dans cette cabine cloîtrée, prenez donc un siège! »

« Ça va aller, monsieur Brayd. » répondit Potter en se plaçant dans la cabine.

« Comme il vous plaira, monsieur Potter. Mais, au moins, assoyez-vous, mettez-vous confortable. » Sur ce, il fit apparaître un siège moelleux derrière le témoin avec un coup de sa baguette et une brève incantation.

Potter resta debout, les mains appuyés sur la barre.

Drago eut une légère envie de rire devant l'expression paumée se peignant sur le visage de Brayd tandis qu'il regardait son siège ignoré. Ce désir disparut rapidement lorsqu'il se souvint de la raison pourquoi Potter était présent.

La mine déconcertée disparut du visage de Brayd tandis que celui-ci se racla la gorge. « Alors… Nous avons mené un interrogatoire détaillé sur les nombreux forfaits commis par Lucius, Drago et Narcissa Malefoy qui leur valent leur emprisonnement. À la suite de celui-ci, nous avons décrété qu'ils étaient bel et bien Collaborateurs et se méritent tous trois le baiser des Détraqueurs pour leurs crimes. Ceux-ci vont comme suit…»

Drago garda ses yeux sur le visage de son rival qui resta impassible tandis qu'il écoutait la récapitulation de Brayd. Potter n'avait pas besoin d'entendre tous ces détails. Il les connaissait possiblement mieux que tous les membres du Magenmagot.

Le temps d'une seconde, il releva la tête un peu et Drago crut noter une différence supplémentaire dans son visage : ses yeux semblèrent briller d'une intensité plus puissante qu'auparavant. Mais ses cheveux recouvrirent rapidement ceux-ci et Drago songea qu'il ne s'agissait probablement que d'une illusion créée par la vive lumière de la salle.

« En tant que témoin de la Couronne, qu'avez-vous à ajouter à ces accusations et quels sont les événements que vous venez partager avec—»

« Je crois que vous faites erreur ...Je ne suis pas un témoin de la Couronne. » interrompit Potter.

Encore une fois, Brayd eut ce même air penaud. « Pardon? Je— Pourtant, monsieur Potter, c'est noté sur mes papiers que vous êtes bel et bien témoin et je—»

« Oui. » poursuivit le Survivant en relevant complètement la tête — la vue claire de ses yeux assura Drago qu'il ne s'était pas trompé… Son regard était définitivement possédé d'une lueur puissante et déterminée. « Je suis témoin, comme c'est indiqué. »

« Alors je ne vois pas—»

« …Témoin de la _Défense_. » finit clairement Potter. « Je suis ici pour livrer des témoignages en faveur des accusés, et non le contraire. »

oOo

Un merci personnel à chaque commentateur. Je me suis donnée comme devoir de m'asseoir taper, ne serait-ce que quelques mots, avec chaque review apparaissant sur le compte de l'histoire. À tous ceux qui ajoutent la fiction à leur liste de favoris ou d'alerte, merci aussi, mais svp, ajoutiez-y quelques mots pour commenter -- ça m'encouragerait bien plus. Allez, peuple, ça prend même pas de temps!

Bref. J'aimerais juste savoir combien de personnes suivent l'histoire. Écrirez un _moi_ pour m'en aviser? Heh. Merci bien.

- Moi


	3. Lueur éphémère

_La justice est sociale. On l'administre avec des règles fixes et non avec les frissons de la chair et les clartés de l'intelligence. Surtout ne lui demandez pas d'être juste, elle n'a pas besoin de l'être puisqu'elle est justice. – Anatole France_

oOo

Étrangement, la première chose que Drago remarqua dans le silence assourdissant se répercutant dans la salle fut qu'il s'agissait de la première fois depuis près d'une heure et demie que la vieille sorcière du jury arrachait la plume à son support bleuté. Ainsi qu'à quel point la vision de ses yeux écarquillés dans une inconsciente parodie d'un elfe de maison au milieu de sa figure desséchée était d'un comique grotesque.

Puis, soudain, s'éleva le rire sanglotant de Narcissa Malefoy, entrecoupé régulièrement par de faibles « Merci mon dieu ! Merci ! Merci ! ».

Brayd sembla trop sonné pour martyriser son marteau contre le bois dans le but de faire régner le silence.

Il reprit cependant finalement les esprits pour questionner bruyamment : « Monsieur Potter, êtes-vous tombés sur la tête ? »

Potter leva légèrement les sourcils.

« …Pas que je sache, non. »

« Il s'agit du procès des Malefoys ! »

« Merci, je suis au courant. » Sa voix se fit un peu plus sèche.

« Pardon, je ne comprends pas… » Brayd secoua lentement la tête avant de prendre un air résolu. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Karina, interruption du procès en cours pour cause de discussion avec le témoin. La procédure reprendra dans—»

« Mais il n'y a besoin d'aucune discussion ! »

« Il est impossible que vous témoigniez en faveur de ces prisonniers. Vous êtes peut-être simplement choqué par… par les récents événements dans votre vie, ce qui serait tout à fait compréhensible, ou vous avez possiblement mal compris comment se passe le procès et—»

« Monsieur Brayd. » sa voix se fit plus basse, mais aussi infiniment plus dure. « Ne m'insultez pas. »

« Je ne voulais pas vous— ! » s'empressa de contredire le costaud sorcier.

« Alors nous sommes parfaitement d'accord que je sais ce que je fais ! »

Brayd ne semblait pas entièrement convaincu. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'opposer à cette personnalité et il hocha donc dubitativement la tête. « Naturellement, monsieur Potter… » Puis, il ne dit rien.

Un autre silence s'étira dans la salle. Narcissa avait calmé ses sanglots. Drago détourna le visage du Survivant le temps de remarquer que dorénavant, ses yeux brillaient d'espoir derrière les larmes. Elle s'était redressée dans son siège et observait la scène attentivement. Son corps semblait brusquement avoir retrouvé toute son assurance, ou presque.

Le jeune Serpentard s'autorisa alors à digérer le choc et penser à la situation. Le changement du degré de confiance de sa mère le surprenait… Il ne savait pas si c'était bien ou au contraire dangereux pour elle de s'accrocher ainsi à l'unique possibilité d'échappatoire leur étant offerte sous forme de l'ancien rival de leur famille. Lui-même ne savait que penser. Le sang battait dans ses tempes tandis qu'une confusion démesurée trônait dans son crâne.

Potter détenait absolument toutes les raisons afin de les vouloir rayés à jamais de sa vie. Drago n'avait nul besoin de se remémorer toutes ces raisons ; nombre d'entre elles figuraient effectivement sur la liste de crimes qui leur valait leur emprisonnement. Il était plus que conscient que Potter détestait son père. Il savait, quoique son père n'en ait jamais partagé les détails, que bon nombre de confrontations avaient eu lieu entre eux deux. Il y avait une telle _tension_ lorsque l'adulte blond et le Survivant se croisaient… Et en ce qui concernait Drago, il avait provoqué le Gryffondor du mieux qu'il le pouvait durant six ans de leur vie… Depuis leur toute première rencontre à Poudlard, où Potter avait à jamais piqué sa rage en refusant de lui serrer la main, en refusant sa précieuse offre d'amitié, il n'avait eu en tête que des plans pour rabaisser son adversaire d'avantage, de le couler, de l'humilier. Il passait son temps à fouiner autour du Gryffondor, à trouver de meilleures répliques, à déterminer les points faibles de son existence, ses talons d'Achille… Enfoncer un couteau dans une de ses plaies ouvertes lui avait toujours procuré la plus grande satisfaction. À chaque fois qu'il croyait être au sommet de sa haine envers le Survivant, celle-ci croissait encore plus. Ses qualités de Saint lui donnaient envie de vomir, sa célébrité et ses victoires si nombreuses que personne n'en tenait plus compte – sauf, naturellement, Drago – l'irritaient presque physiquement tellement elles n'étaient pas méritées, tellement la situation était toujours _injuste_. On aurait dit que tout le monde faisait constamment en sorte que la faveur penche de son côté. C'était devenu comme une vulgaire règle d'or. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, Potter allait jusqu'à faire échouer sa propre vie… Il arrachait le Vif d'Or de ses mains, du même coup que la Coupe de Maison et toute sa fierté, il répondait tac au tac à ses insultes si bien préparées et, sur une note plus sérieuse, il allait même jusqu'à s'opposer à son père et au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi qu'à tous les principes avec lesquels Drago avait grandi …La rage lorsque son père fut emprisonné par sa faute, la _rage_… Il avait donc cherché à transformer la vie de Potter en enfer. Tout simplement. Et celui-ci le savait plutôt bien.

Et pourtant… il avait dit témoin de la _Défense_.

À moins bien sûr qu'il n'ait décidé de cruellement et une fois pour toutes se payer leurs têtes en leur donnant espoir avant d'arracher définitivement le tapis de sous leurs pieds. Drago lança un second regard à sa mère. Elle avait été une femme fière et hautaine dans le temps. Mais à l'égard de son unique fils… Il se souvint de la crise hystérique à laquelle avait goûté son père lorsqu'il proposa d'envoyer le jeune Malefoy à Durmstrang. Ainsi que de l'état de panique et de désarroi dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée durant les deux dernières années, voyant son fils écrasé par les conséquences de la voie qu'il avait choisi. Depuis, il l'avait revue vivante comme autrefois à une seule occasion: à la fin de la bataille de Poudlard.

Et tout à coup, la présence d'Harry Potter semblait lui redonner toute sa vie et son courage.

Drago retourna ses yeux vers celui-ci, qui commençait clairement à s'impatienter.

Constatant aussi cela, Brayd reprit : « Monsieur Potter, je ne pense pas que vous constatiez l'importance de ce procès ou du danger que représentent réellement les accusés y étant jugés… »

Potter ne répondit rien.

« Je ne pense sérieusement pas que vous devriez vous y impliquer. Soyons réalistes : devant un cas comme celui-ci, votre témoignage ne changera rien au résultat. Vous ne ferez qu'y perdre du temps et de l'énergie. »

« Je vais prendre le risque. »

Dommage pour Brayd qu'il n'était pas au courant à quel point Potter pouvait être atrocement têtu et comment il finissait toujours par en faire à sa tête.

Il semblait cependant prendre conscience de ce fait, fronçant à présent les sourcils. Tout à coup, il ne paraissait plus fondre d'admiration devant le jeune adulte dépeigné se tenant devant lui.

« Vous devez comprendre que—»

Il se fit soudain interrompre par la voix grinçante de la secrétaire racornie : « Je ne crois pas que le témoin a l'âge nécessaire pour témoigner dans une telle affaire. »

J'entendis le bruit du souffle coupé de ma mère se mêler au mien. Mon père n'émettait aucun son, tous ses muscles tendus, une vive alerte exprimée par ses traits aristocratiques.

« …Pardon ? » demanda doucement Potter.

« Vous ne venez d'atteindre la majorité que depuis moins d'un an, jeune homme. Et puis, vous n'avez pas terminé vos études à Poudlard, ce qui vous prive à mon avis de connaissances et de responsabilités essentielles à la participation à une décision de cette ampleur. De plus, une telle affaire risque fort de vous troubler après les récents événements de la bataille de Poudlard. Je vote donc pour l'élimination du témoin de la procédure. »

Mais quelles sottises ! Drago fut paniqué d'entendre un murmure traverser les membres du Magenmagot et de voir nombre d'entre eux hocher la tête avec une évidente approbation.

Réjoui par cette soudaine porte de sortie, Brayd prit un air grave en levant son marteau: « En effet, je pense qu'il en serait mieux ainsi. Comprenez que tous les membres du jury sont sélectionnés à l'aide de critères importants et l'un d'entre eux, que je considère moi-même le principal, s'avère à être _l'expérience, _élément qui, malheureusement, vous manque indéniablement à votre âge. »

Le visage de Potter s'assombrit à un point où, son provocateur eut été Drago, il aurait brandi sa baguette et aurait dangereusement fixé la trajectoire des sorts en provenance de celle-ci entre les deux yeux du Serpentard. Ce dernier comprenait très bien les raisons de la rage bouillonnant dangereusement dans ses yeux. Malgré sa très grande antipathie envers le témoin, il ne pouvait nier que si quelqu'un ne manquait pas d'expérience ici, c'était bien le Gryffondor.

Cependant, de façon plutôt surprenante, ses traits relaxèrent soudainement dans une expression calme, laissant pointer une légère trace de confusion.

« Mais messieurs, personne ne parle de faire de moi un membre du jury. Je suis juste… un témoin. Il n'en revient qu'à vous de prendre la décision finale. »

Le marteau fut une fois de plus suspendu dans les airs dans un mouvement d'hésitation.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous opposez ainsi à mon témoignage. »

Il était clair que Brayd était d'avantage intimidé par la prise de camp du Survivant durant le procès que par ce que ce dernier avait à dire. Son auto-assignation du rôle de témoin de la Défense l'avait gravement déstabilisé et fait paniquer, et il détestait avoir un tel manque de contrôle sur la situation.

« Comprenez-moi… » Potter grimaça. « Je ne peux pas me permettre de lâcher les Détraqueurs sur des prisonniers sans être certain que vous ayez éclairci tous les points de leur affaire… Même s'il s'agit d'une famille qui le mérit— qui semble sans nul doute coupable… » s'expliqua le témoin. La phrase de conclusion initiale ne passa pas inaperçue. Tous les sorciers dans la salle entendirent clairement le mot que le Survivant décida de modifier à la dernière seconde et cela créa une vague générale de sentiments divers.

Tandis que Brayd sembla réprimer un immense soupir soulagé, Drago se sentit se dégonfler de toute énergie. Il fut lui-même surpris de l'espoir que lui avait inspiré malgré lui la présence de son ancien rival. Déjà, le danger que représentait la fin du procès se matérialisait plus clairement devant lui… _Samedi, vingt heures. Samedi, vingt heures. Samedi, vingt heures. _Mécaniquement, il tenta d'ignorer l'inquiétante pensée voletant en boucle dans sa tête et détourna des yeux arrondis vers sa mère, s'attendant à revoir l'image d'une marionnette abandonnée parmi les chaînes l'emprisonnant.

Son dos droit, elle tournait un visage concentré vers Potter, le torrent de larmes s'étant réduit à quelques gouttes éparses qu'elle s'essuyait hâtivement d'une épaule vu la mobilité restreinte de ses membres.

Drago ouvrit la bouche de confusion, mais ne put se poser d'avantage de questions, car Brayd, se sentant énormément moins menacé par la célébrité devant lui, reprit plus librement :

«Je comprends, monsieur Potter. Il est très humble de votre part de venir exposer toute l'information possible afin qu'elle soit cordialement jugée. Il ne faut effectivement pas prendre ce genre de cas à la légère… Les conséquences en sont sérieuses après tout et, comme nous le savons tous, vous avez toujours prôné la justice.»

Une fois de plus, Potter garda le silence. Prenant ce mutisme pour un acquiescement, la tête du jury annonça clairement que le témoignage du Survivant allait définitivement être pris en compte, ponctuant la déclaration de deux irrévocables coups de marteau, avant de reprendre la question ayant débuté toute la confusion :

« Donc. Monsieur Potter… En tant que témoin de la… Défense… » il envoya un regard entendu au sorcier concerné. Un peu plus et il lui faisait un clin d'œil, songea Drago. « Qu'avez-vous à ajouter à ces accusations et quelles sont les événements que vous voulez venir partager avec les membres du Magenmagot en ce qui concerne les accusations portées contre les prisonniers présents? »

Potter hésita un peu. « Pourrais-je réentendre les actions incriminant Narcissa Malefoy, s'il vous plaît? »

Drago avala de travers. Pourquoi évoquait-il sa mère individuellement?

Les sourcils touffus de Brayd luttèrent à nouveau pour se rejoindre. « Les accusations sont communes, monsieur Potter. Il a été précédemment décidé qu'il s'agirait d'une sentence collective. Ce que l'on reproche à chacun des accusés n'a donc rien à voir avec—»

« Alors comment avez-vous jugé de leur culpabilité? »

« Par les affreuses actions commises, naturellement! »

« Cependant, s'il l'un d'entre eux s'avérait innocent, cela pencherait nettement la balance pour tout le groupe. »

Brayd commençait à perdre son sourire. « Naturellement, mais en ce cas il n'en est rien. Monsieur Potter, où voulez vous en venir? »

Potter haussa les épaules légèrement. « Nulle part. Je voulais simplement constater que clairement Mrs Malefoy est innocente. »

L'expression de Brayd s'assombrit d'un coup, le sourire incertain qu'il tentait de maintenir aux lèvres évanoui. La vieille sorcière prit vivement la parole à sa place :

« _Clairement_, » parodia-t-elle, « elle ne l'est pas! Ou elle ne se trouverait pas ici, ne pensez-vous pas? »

Le Survivant eut un autre haussement désinvolte des épaules. « Je ne sais pas… Il y a peut-être une erreur. Tout le monde commet des erreurs, non? »

Brayd avait repris ses esprits, en plus de couleurs vives aux joues. « Il n'y a pas d'erreurs commises dans cette salle, monsieur Potter! » tonna-t-il « J'aimerais que cela soit clair! »

En réponse au haussement de voix du membre du Magenmagot, le timbre de Potter baissa d'un cran tandis qu'il plantait durement son regard dans celui du moustachu : « Et pourtant, j'aurais_ juré_ que Xenophilius Lovegood était tout sauf un Collaborateur. »

Quoiqu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il retournait, Drago eut la satisfaction de voir le robuste bredouiller tandis que les robes couleur prune des autres sorciers se tenant derrière lui s'agitèrent nerveusement. « Je—Il l'était, qu'est-ce que vous—Ceci n'est pas le sujet du procès d'aujourd'hui! Veuillez vous en tenir aux accusés concernés ! » cria-t-il presque en se ressaisissant de son marteau avec lequel il se défoula quelques coups.

Le témoin le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de refaire une roulade caractéristique d'épaules en détournant son regard.

Tentant visiblement de ne pas paraître énervé, Brayd souffla quelques secondes avant de continuer : « Je ne vois pas ce qui vous incite à suggérer une telle absurdité, monsieur Potter. Nous somme ici pour vous entendre témoigner, par pour—»

« Alors je témoigne de l'innocence de Narcissa Malefoy. »

Un nouveau silence se fit dans la pièce. Décidément, Potter avait le tour pour choquer ses auditeurs.

Brayd avait ouvert grand les yeux. « Ceci est ridicule. »

« Pourquoi donc? »

« Il y a nombre d'accusation contre cette dame ! » éclata-t-il. « Je vous le répète, l'idée qu'elle soit innocente est insensée. Ne soyez pas ridicule, monsieur—»

« Dans la liste de crimes que vous m'avez lue, rien ne l'inclut directement. Elle n'a posé aucune action valable d'une telle sentence. Elle n'a même pas la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras. »

« Cela ne veut rien dire, jeune homme ! » intervint Layndova. « Bon nombre de partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui n'allaient pas jusqu'à se faire poser cette marque et elle était bel et bien une de ses fidèles ! »

« Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? » Mis à part l'étrange attaque concernant Lovegood, Potter continuait l'argumentation sur un ton calme et curieux qui niait le fait qu'il contestait réellement le Magenmagot. Cela semblait grandement déconcerter Brayd, mais frustrait la vieille, qui prenait la parole lorsque son compagnon se retrouvait penaud. L'Oubliator rondelet se contentait pour l'instant d'observer le débat sans y prendre part, mais adoptait une expression consternée plus celui-ci progressait.

En somme, le degré de sympathie pour le Vainqueur semblait progressivement dévaler la côte. Ce qui ne semblait aucunement l'importuner, maintenant que sa place dans le procès avait été cadenassée par des coups de marteau sentis de Brayd.

« Mais parce qu'elle a conspiré! Elle a comploté auprès de Celui-Dont-on-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom tout autant que ses Mangemorts. Elle lui était donc fidèle! »

« C'est tout? » Son ton de voix sonnait vaguement interrogateur plutôt qu'arrogant, ce qui sembla calmer un tant soit peu certains des membres du jury.

« Mais c'est bien suffisant! » s'exclama sèchement la vieille bique. Apparemment, le jeune Potter, Survivant ou pas, n'avait pas particulièrement de place douillette dans son cœur flétri.

« Pas nécessairement. » répliqua calmement le témoin.

Ayant visiblement peur que sa secrétaire ne fasse de crise de cœur, Brayd intervint nerveusement : « Écoutez, monsieur Potter… Elle a été distinctement aperçue dans les rangs des disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa présence ici n'est, de ce fait, pas due qu'aux actions de son mari et de son fils. »

« Pourtant, je peux certifier qu'elle n'était pas fidèle à Voldemort. » affirma assurément Potter. Le nom fit passer un terrible frisson le long de la colonne de Drago et il vit que tous les membres du Magenmagot tressaillirent de même.

« S'il vous plaît… Ne dites pas son—» Brayd se remua légèrement. « Comment pourriez-vous possiblement avancer une chose pareille? »

« Le jour de la bataille, elle lui a gravement menti et désobéi. Personne de fidèle ne ment ainsi à son Maître, à ce que je sache. »

Des sons de surprise s'élevèrent instantanément dans la salle. La bouche ouverte de Brayd témoignait de la surprise suscitée par cette preuve à laquelle il ne s'attendait certainement pas. Les robes couleur prune des membres du jury remuaient dans tous les sens, leurs propriétaires se tournant afin de murmurer dans une direction, puis dans une autre. La bouche en cul de poule de Layndova dessinait une fine ligne tandis qu'elle se lança carrément sur son parchemin afin de noter l'information récemment reçue.

Toute l'attention de Drago était toutefois dirigée vers sa génitrice. Celle-ci avait dorénavant relevé le menton dans une imitation de la fière allure qu'elle maîtrisait autrefois et – il crut rêver – les coins de sa mouche s'animaient dans une imperceptible esquisse de sourire. Son expression était triomphante, mais restait légèrement reconnaissante à l'égard du Survivant quoique celui-ci ne la regardait pas.

Drago était hébété. Elle n'avait jamais partagé cet épisode de la Bataille avec lui. À en croire la surprise lavée que formulait le visage de son père, il avait déjà été mis au courant de cette information, mais… Peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à ce qu'Harry Potter la révèle ainsi au grand jour.

Mais_ mentir_ au Seigneur des Ténèbres? Comment était-ce possible? Drago n'aurait jamais même envisagé de commettre une telle action. Si cela se savait, il la détruirait, il la— le cours de sa pensée fut interrompue abruptement. Sauf qu'il était mort. Une vague de soulagement lava son corps, détendant ses nerfs alarmés comme à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait ce fait. C'était peut-être normal qu'il oubliait encore par moments, vu que deux années durant, pendant chaque seconde du jour et de la nuit, des pensées de Vold— de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avaient tourmenté son esprit. Il n'avait même pas osé _rêver_ à sa fin, au cas où Il le lise dans ses pensées et le punisse terriblement en conséquence. Et maintenant… Il était détruit. Disparu. Mort.

…_Grâce à lui. _

La journée tourmentée de la bataille lui revint brusquement à l'esprit. Il était étonné à quel point ces heures avaient été profondément ancrées dans sa mémoire. Il aurait pu croire que ce n'était que le souvenir était encore frais. Après tout, moins de deux semaines seulement le distançaient de cette journée fatidique. Mais il était très conscient que c'était bien plus que cela… il se rappelait des moindres détails de ces moments. La voix glaciale, toujours si glaciale, du Seigneur des Ténèbres tandis qu'il exigeait que l'on lui remette le Survivant, le souffle chaud, brûlant du sortilège mortel lancé par Crabbe, le ricanement du Mangemort qui s'apprêtait à l'éliminer de la course malgré le fait qu'ils étaient dans le même camp, la puanteur de sang et la tension presque tactile de l'air chargé de magie… Il se souvenait de tout. Avec la même précision qu'il se souvenait de la soirée de la mort de Dumbledore… De _tout_.

Incluant la pétrifiante vision du Survivant ressurgissant étrangement de nulle part pour contre-attaquer une fois de plus son ultime rival, discutant avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme si celui-ci avait déjà perdu. La puissante énergie émanant des deux sorciers qui s'apprêtaient à s'affronter, électrifiant l'air de la Grande Salle. Et le sentiment qui se propageait graduellement dans celle-ci, parmi tous les membres des deux camps, qu'au bout de la journée, peut-être dans quelques secondes à peine, le plus abominable sorcier de Magie Noire de leur temps allait être mort. Que ce jeune homme, mince, échevelé, mais soudain si assuré et _terrifiant_ au centre de la salle allait gagner. Harry Potter allait finalement… gagner.

Sentant peut-être l'intensité de son regard, Potter dévia brièvement ses yeux des silhouettes mauves afin de les poser sur le Serpentard. Son regard était étonnement neutre, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion permettant d'exposer ses intentions, mais semblait néanmoins si _vivant_. Drago eut le bizarre réflexe de baisser les yeux, mais les iris verts avaient déjà quitté leur trajectoire.

« Comment— Monsieur Potter, nous aurions besoin de— que vous émettiez plus de détails pour appuyer votre affirmation… »

« À un certain moment précédant la bataille, Voldemort me pensait mort, mais il ignorait que je ne l'étais pas. Il ordonna donc à Mrs Malefoy de vérifier mon pouls et de lui assurer mon décès. Elle vit parfaitement bien que j'étais vivant, mais dupa Voldemort en lui assurant le contraire. »

« Je vous en _prie_, monsieur Potter, arrêtez de dire son nom! »

Potter haussa les épaules, détaché.

« Pourquoi était-il si assuré de votre mort ? » Un nouveau interrogateur avait pris la parole, se levant presque dans son élan. Il était blond et élancé, plutôt jeune comparé aux autres membres du jury. Brayd sembla sur le point de lui dire de se rasseoir et de la fermer, mais se ravisa, aussi curieux que lui de connaître la réponse à sa question.

« Il était toujours très certain d'avoir le dessus sur tout le monde. Visiblement, il s'était trompé. » répondit Potter de façon désinvolte. Ce n'était apparemment pas la réponse qu'espéraient toutes les personnes dans la salle, voulant un récit complet des événements de la soirée.

Drago lui-même aurait préféré des précisions. Il avait subtilement tenté de questionner ses parents sur leur point de vue de cette inoubliable journée, voulant connaître et comprendre tous les détails qu'il n'arrivait pas à assembler seul, mais ils répondaient tous deux vaguement, évitant le sujet. Drago n'avait pas insisté, sachant que ces vingt-quatre heures représentaient pour eux aussi un point tournant de leur vie… Qu'ils ne voulaient peut-être pas encore aborder, se remettant de leurs émotions.

D'ailleurs, ses géniteurs observaient à ce moment intensément Potter, leurs regards persistants, quoique légèrement confus. Ils en savaient clairement plus que quiconque dans cette salle, mis à part le Survivant lui-même, mais quelque chose semblait toutefois leur échapper. Potter ne les regarda cependant pas et ne vit pas le point d'interrogation vaguement dissimulé dans leurs yeux, remarqua Drago, complètement déconcerté.

Brayd, interrompit les réflexions de tous les sorciers présents dans la salle avec une nouvelle question : « Et… est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir ce qui a poussé Narcissa Malefoy à faire ce que vous clamez qu'elle ait fait ? »

Potter s'apprêta à répondre lorsque Layndova coupa la demande avec une nouvelle proposition :

« Pourquoi ne pas laisser Narcissa Malefoy répondre à cette question ? Si, comme l'assure monsieur Potter, elle était bien présente, elle peut nous décrire ses motifs en long et en large. »

Potter fronça légèrement les sourcils, vu le manifeste manque de confiance de la vieille sorcière en sa parole, mais se tourna lentement pour faire face à la concernée, qu'il regardait pour la première fois depuis son entrée.

Celle-ci lui fit un bref hochement de tête et remonta un peu plus son menton. « Ce qui—» Elle s'interrompit pour se racler la gorge, mais sa voix sortit tout de même un peu étouffée, vus ses sanglots de tout à l'heure. Étouffée, mais néanmoins très assurée : « Ce qui m'a fait… mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres—» elle frissonna légèrement, comme si elle n'arrivait pas encore à assumer son action, « est que monsieur Potter m'a assuré que mon fils était encore vivant et se trouvait dans les enceintes du château de Poudlard. »

« Cela ne nous explique pas— »

« Afin de le retrouver, je devais pouvoir revenir au château. » interrompit Narcissa, sa voix reprenant un peu sa tonalité hautaine. « Vous-Savez-Qui s'apprêtaient à faire cela, victorieux. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser. J'ai agi instinctivement en me disant que j'arriverais à mes fins en laissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres croire que Potter était mort. Et puis… » elle lança à nouveau un regard intense vers le Survivant, « monsieur Potter continuait à faire le mort. Il voulait donc que le Seigneur des Ténèbres croie à son décès. J'ai donc… joué son jeu. »

« Vous voulez donc dire que vous avez tout à coup décidé de faire équipe avec monsieur Potter plutôt qu'avec Vous-Savez-Qui ? » s'exclama dubitativement Brayd.

« Non, je— Cela s'est passé très vite et j'ai agi sous le coup d'un pressentiment. Rien d'autre. Ma pensée première était de revoir mon fils. »

Brayd s'accrocha à cette dernière phrase comme à une ligne de sauvetage : « Vos intentions n'étaient donc pas de faire tomber Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! Vos motifs étaient personnels, rien d'autre. »

« Oui, mais je— »

« Et alors ? » interrompit soudain Potter. Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur lui à nouveau. « Ça ne change rien. Elle a quand même désobéi à Voldemort. » Il ignora la grimace collective que le nom provoqua. « Et puis, si elle n'avait pas fait ce qu'elle a fait, la suite des événements ne se serait pas déroulée de la même façon. Volontairement ou pas, elle a participé à la mort de Voldemort. »

La dernière affirmation de Potter provoqua un grand silence dans la pièce. Brayd ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma au bout de quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi répliquer. Même Layndova ne dit rien, plissant simplement les yeux avec une moue concentrée en fixant le témoin. Drago remarqua subitement que plusieurs autres membres semblaient reconsidérer la question. Deux d'entre eux hochaient même la tête, l'air convaincu.

Tentant de calmer une surprenante vague d'espoir montant en lui, Drago tourna vivement sa tête blonde en direction de sa mère. Elle avait osé faire une telle chose… pour lui ?

« Ceci est… une bien grande nouvelle. Avez-vous des… disons précisions à ajouter, Mr Potter ? Mrs Malefoy? »

Cela était apparent que tout le monde était avide de connaître tous les détails entourant les événements en question. On dévorait carrément l'accusée et son témoin des yeux.

Ce dernier, le visage fermé, fit non de la tête avant de se retourner à nouveau vers la femme blonde. Celle-ci parut hésiter.

« Cela pourrait grandement pencher la faveur de votre côté, si nous jugeons ces éléments… intéressants. » la pressa Brayd avec une légère trace d'excitation, se penchant de nouveau en avant.

Les regards des deux concernés connectèrent quelques secondes. Puis, Narcissa hocha imperceptiblement la tête dans la direction du Survivant avant de retourner sa silhouette droite pour faire face au jury, le nez retroussé de dégoût, comme autrefois : « Je ne pense pas, non. »

Visiblement déçu, Brayd se frotta le menton, sa moustache remuant légèrement. « Très bien, très bien… » Il prit une pause, sourcils froncés, ne sachant plus trop comment procéder. « Le témoignage de Potter éclaire donc euh… beaucoup en ce qui concerne la prisonnière Narcissa Malefoy, naturellement, quoique… ne change pas grand-chose au verdict en soi. »

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux effarés. Mais pourtant, Potter venait de déclarer, de _prouver_ l'innocence de sa mère !

« Quoi ?! Je ne comprends pas. » Le Gryffondor partageait apparemment son opinion.

« Voyez-vous monsieur Potter… Je pense que nous nous mettons tous d'accord sur le fait que Narcissa Malefoy est innocente, vu les preuves que vous venez de nous apporter… » s'expliqua lentement Brayd. Il sembla prendre une certaine satisfaction à tourner autour du pot.

_Samedi, vingt heures…_

« Par contre, n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit la d'une sentence_ collective_. Disculper Mrs Malefoy ne suffit donc pas à changer la décision prise auparavant… »

Drago n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ils n'avaient pas bougé. Pas d'un cran !

Une expression incrédule s'était dessinée sur le visage de Potter, effaçant la neutralité de tantôt. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous comptez donner le baiser du Détraquer à quelqu'un que vous considérez_ innocent_ ? » demanda-t-il furieusement.

Brayd s'expliqua, implacable : « Nous n'avons pas le choix, monsieur Potter ! On ne peut dissoudre un jugement auparavant adopté par le conseil et il a déjà été décidé que les trois membres de la famille Malefoy subiront le même sort, qu'ils soient, dans l'ensemble, jugés coupables ou innocents. » Drago vit quelques personnes sembler extrêmement mal à l'aise derrière la tête du jury, dont le jeune homme qui s'était permis une question plus tôt dans le procès. Celui-ci regardait tour à tour les accusés, Narcissa en particulier, Brayd, Laydovna et Potter, visiblement dépassé. Un autre membre en robe couleur prune fixait simplement ses genoux. Un troisième fronçait les sourcils en se mâchant la lèvre.

Mais personne ne dit rien.

_Samedi, vingt heures…_

« C'est pas vrai… » souffla Potter, secouant la tête.

« Vous êtes des porcs ! » cria soudain Narcissa. « Vous n'êtes pas mieux qu'eux ! Vous—»

« Silence ! » tonna Brayd, avec trois coups de marteau.

Narcissa, ayant visiblement repris toute son assurance, voulut continuer à défouler sa colère, mais Potter lui lança un de ses regards chargés. Elle sembla vouloir ignorer son avertissement silencieux, mais finit par se raviser. Sa délicate mâchoire serrée, elle lança des regards accusateurs à tous les membres du jury, et parfois même au Survivant.

« Très bien ! » Brayd prit quelques secondes pour être certain que la quiétude régnait. « Je comprends vos sentiments, monsieur Potter. Mais il se trouve, hélas, que deux des trois prisonniers restent tout aussi coupables qu'avant votre arrivée en ces lieux. Clairement, la majorité l'emporte. Il est très désolant que Narcissa Malefoy doive suivre Lucius et Drago Malefoy dans leur peine. Malheureusement, il en est ainsi tant que ces deux accusés sont jugés coupables. Et, indéniablement, ils le sont. »

_Samedi, vingt heures__, samedi vingt heures, samedi vingt heures… _Il eut déjà l'impression de ressentir la froideur glaciale et le désespoir caractérisant la présence des Détraqueurs. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans âme ? Serait-il encore en moyen de réfléchir ? D'être conscient de ce qui l'entoure ? Et sa mère ! Sa mère qui, innocente, devra tout de même se faire arracher son âme, sa vie ! Il n'osait imaginer une vulgaire coquille vide à la place des deux fortes personnalités qu'étaient ses parents.

Le marteau dans les airs, Brayd entamma solennellement son verdict : « La décision finale reste donc que les trois accusés ci-présent se verront attribuer—»

La voix de Potter, à présent plus déterminée qu'auparavant résonna et coupa l'envolée du grand moustachu : « Je témoigne de l'innocence de Drago Malefoy. »

Occupé à ruminer de terribles pensées concernant son avenir, le jeune accusé prit du temps pour enregistrer l'affirmation du Survivant dans sa tête. La déchiffrant enfin, Drago s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

oOo

Bon ben j'ai décidé de couper ça là parce que ça s'en venait pas mal long. J'espère que y en a qui aiment ça très détaillé dans le lot, parce que j'ai tendance à mettre beaucoup de précisions (peut-être inutiles, mais eh - tant pis) quand j'écris alors ça s'étire, ça s'étire… Désolé pour ceux qui préfèrent ça short and sweet.

Suite du procès à venir… Intéressés ?

- moi


End file.
